


Gen Meets Root

by Quirky_Baller



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: After If-Then-Else, Before YHWH, Gen, Gen finds out about Shaw, When Gen meets Root
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-04
Updated: 2015-07-04
Packaged: 2018-04-07 16:57:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4270905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quirky_Baller/pseuds/Quirky_Baller
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On break, Gen comes to the subway, demanding an explanation for Shaw's lack of communication. She then meets Root for the first time and learns the heartbreaking truth about Shaw's disappearance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gen Meets Root

When Finch first walked into the subway, he almost jumped when he saw one Genrika Zhirova, sitting in his chair, facing him with determined eyes. Her arms were crossed and her lips were in optimal pout position. She wasn’t as pale as when he saw her last. She seemed to have gained more weight, seemed healthier, but her eyes didn’t have the same sparkle.

Finch walked towards her and she stood up.

“Ms. Zhirova, so nice to see you,” Finch said, mustering up as much of a smile as he could. “Shouldn’t you be in school? And how did you know to come here?”

Gen gave a simple shrug and replied, “I’m on break and followed you. Where’s Shaw?”

Finch froze at the question. Gen’s face was tense, as if it was a dam, holding something back. Finch noticed the watery build up in the 11 year old’s face and was about to cave when the least likely person came to his rescue.

“Finch?” A female voice echoed.

A moment later, Root appeared right by Finch’s side. From his peripheral vision, Finch noticed even more noticeable bags and paler skin on the tall brunette.

“Thank God you came Ms. Groves,” Finch muttered under his breath. He looked back at Gen, who looked confused at the intruder.

“Who's your friend Harry?” Root asked with as much lightness as she could.

“I’m Gen,” Gen replied tensely. “Who are you? And where’s Shaw?”

Root and Finch traded glances, silently communicating as to what to do. Root shrugged and nodded and started walking towards Gen.

“Ms. Groves!” Finch whispered angrily. _This_ was not what they had silently communicated.

Root kneeled down in front of the chair and smiled a big smile, almost a grin. Finch’s eyes widened. It was the first time he had seen Root smile since they lost Shaw at the Stock Exchange.

“Hi Gen,” She replied in her scary, sweet voice. “I’m Root. I’m a… _friend_ of Shaw’s.”

“Where is she?” Gen asked again, mentally noting Root’s introduction. Her tone had gone from tense to borderline whiny. “I want to see her.”

Root stood up and held out her hand. “Come on, let’s go take a walk. I’ll tell you about Shaw.”

Gen stared at the hacker’s hand, contemplating whether or not to take it. Gen didn’t know Root. Shaw hadn’t mentioned her or introduced her to anyone besides Finch and Reese. Finch seemed slightly scared of her, as he clutched his briefcase and Bear’s leash tightly, standing as far away as he could.

Root smiled, a welcome change from the sad persona she had when she walked in. Gen was still unsure as to if she could trust her but she was offering to tell her about Shaw. She looked back at Finch who was subtly shaking his head no.

Gen tapped her fingers on the chair for a moment and took Root’s hand, allowing the woman to pull her up.

Root smiled at her warmly and smirked at Finch. “We’ll be back in 20 minutes Harry,” She said brightly.

* * *

“Shaw’s missing?” Gen asked sadly. She and Root had decided to sit and talk in a secluded part of Central Park. Root leaned against the tree, hands around her legs, nodding at Gen’s question.

“She was taken,” Root said very quietly. Gen almost regretted asking the perky woman about Shaw. As soon as she did, her smile and bright eyes disappeared. “How did you know something wrong?”

“Shaw had been sending me a letter once a month,” Gen confessed. “I don’t she supposed to but she kept me updated. She also gave me some tips.”

A brittle sounding laugh came out of Root’s mouth as she muttered, “That sounds like her.”

“You’re going to find her, right?” Gen asked, hope in her voice. Root had briefly told her about herself but Gen knew that if anyone could find Shaw, it was the woman sitting in front of her.

“I’m trying Gen,” Root replied tiredly. The young girl noticed the tears starting to build up in Root’s eyes. “I’m on my own right now.”

“I can help!” Gen exclaimed as soon as Root finished speaking. “Shaw said that I was a natural! I can help you look for her!”

A small smile slipped past Root’s frown for a slight second before disappearing again. “I would love to have you help Gen.” The girl smiled at her words but quickly pouted when Root continued, “But I can’t do that. You’re too young and if anything happened to you then Finch wouldn’t forgive me.” She paused and whispered, “Shaw wouldn’t forgive me.”

Gen wanted to argue, but didn’t dare to open her mouth after seeing Root’s heartbroken face. Shaw had obviously been more than a friend to her.

“You’ll find her Root,” Gen said, standing up and stretching. “I know you will.” With that, she turned and started walking ahead.

As Root slowly stood up, she thought about Gen’s words and nodded to herself. She was going to get Shaw back. If not for herself, she would certainly get her back for Gen.

**Author's Note:**

> I miss Gen, a lot. Plus, who wouldn't want to see these two meet?


End file.
